


Capitol or 12?

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie and Haymitch are expecting a baby.  Should their little bundle of joy be born in 12 or the Capitol?  They are quarreling and keeping up the whole Victor's Village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capitol or 12?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Katniss and Peeta heard the yelling from Effie and Haymitch’s house.

Peeta sighed “I’m going next door.”

“It’s none of our business, besides they fight all the time.”

“Katniss, she’s pregnant. He can’t upset her.

“I can’t believe she let that happen. Katniss mumbled.

Peeta shrugged. “Haymitch said she ran out of her pills and they didn’t come in on the train for a week.

Katniss was furious. “He should have demanded they be brought in on hovercraft, or exercised self-control or just kept it covered.

“Effie seems pretty happy about it.

“She’s having a Victor’s child. It will be the first person reaped if they ever start the Games up again….

“Katniss, the Games are over forever. Haymitch has accepted it. He’s scared to death but he’s accepted it, you have to be happy for them.

There was a loud knock on the door, it was Ripper. The other houses in the Victor’s Village were being used as free hotels while 12 was being built. Peeta even gave up his house temporarily to move in with Katniss.

“What’s up? Katniss asked.

“You have to calm them down. I think they’re going to kill each other.

“Who?

“Haymitch and Effie.

“He’d never hurt Effie. Peeta said but….the fighting might hurt the baby. Katniss, let’s go.

Katniss opened Haymitch’s door, he never got in the habit of locking it.

“Haymitch, I don’t care what you say. I don’t care what my mother says. My baby will not be born in the Capitol.

Haymitch threw his bottle and smashed it. “Oh really? Well, my baby is going to be a Capitol citizen and since you’re carrying it your ass needs to be in the Capitol.

Katniss and Peeta were completely confused and went unnoticed by the feuding couple.

“Haymitch, how many times in the last four months have you said you will not raise a Capitolista? Which by the way we don’t even know if it is a girl.

“It’s a girl. Trust me, because the last thing I need is a boy that’s going to want to place ball when I’m in my fifties. I will not raise a Capitolista.

“So, that means she can’t be born in the Captiol.

He kicked the chair across the room. “No it doesn’t. It means she’ll do chores for that exorbitant allowance I’m going to give her, she’ll respect her parents and she will get a spanking if she ever sneaks out to Poppy Landon’s house without permission.

Effie shook her head. “You know I don’t approve of spanking. Who is Poppy Landon?

“She’s Tanner Landon’s youngest. When I was four years old I sneaked out of my house to go play with Tanner. My mother tore the Seam apart, she even sent someone into town to get my father out of work. I got spanked by both my parents.

Effie folded her arms. “Well our daughter would never do that. Why did you sneak out anyway?

“How the hell do I know? I was four. My brother was about a month old, I guess I was looking for attention.

“I’m not going to get pregnant again so there won’t be any sibling jealousy. So you need to take spanking off the table.

“I have a say in how my child is raised and I will not raise a brat. Haymitch yelled.

“So we should start out with having her born here in 12.

“Absolutely not. My child will not be born here.

Peeta stepped between Haymitch and Effie. “Why are you two fighting over this? The baby isn’t due for months.

“My child will not be born in District 12.

“My child will not be born in the Capitol. Effie countered.

Katniss pulled Haymitch aside and Peeta went to calm Effie down. Katniss said. “She’s the pregnant one. If she wants to have her baby here what’s the big deal. The kid’s ID card will say Panem. District is just the place she lives.

“You don’t really believe that do you? Haymitch snapped.

Katniss shook her head. “No but….the way the tide has turned a District ID would be safer than a Capitol one. If Effie wants to have the baby at home like we were all born…what’s the big deal?

Haymitch whispered. “Have you ever seen Effie naked?

“No. I leave that to you.

“My hands barely span her waist now. She has a tiny ass and no hips. All those years she wore corsets she hardly needed them.

Katniss was confused “What am I supposed to say? You’re a lucky man?

He rolled his eyes. “Katniss, that body is not made for child bearing. I am not going to have her screaming in agony, what if they have to cut the baby out? Effie will go crazy thinking about the scar if she’s not sedated.

Peeta was talking to Effie. “Effie, why don’t you want to have the baby in the Capitol? It would be so convenient for your mother and sister. I bet President Paylor will visit you in the hospital.

Effie brightened at the thought but then she shook her head and whispered. “No. I want our little girl…I think he’s right that it is a little girl. I want her to feel like she belongs here. I don’t ever want anyone to say she’s too…..Capitol. I mean she will be raised with Capitol manners. She’ll know what fork to use, how to make polite conversation and have fashion style but….unlike my mother I won’t put her in time out for tripping over her kitten heels and if she’s at the playground and her dress gets a little dirty she won’t have to write to write twenty times “Only bad girls who disappoint their mother get their clothes messy.” She’s going to be a District 12 girl with Capitol influences.

Haymitch was saying to Katniss. “My kid is going to be raised in 12 and that means it’s a harder life than any other district even with my money. I can have her born in the luxury of the Capitol and keep her mother safe. If anything happened to Effie, I couldn’t raise a kid by myself.

Katniss and Peeta got Effie and Haymitch to sit on the couch next to each other. They said at the same time

“Effie, I think your baby should be born in the Capitol.

“Haymitch, I think your baby should be born in District 12.

Katniss and Peeta started to fight. “Peeta, he has a good reason.

“So does she.

Haymitch took Effie’s hands. “I want my baby born in a hospital. We don’t even have a proper Healer let alone midwife.

“Delly Cartwright is expecting any day now. Effie said. “Who is going to deliver her baby?

Haymitch shrugged. “Her husband. He’s the oldest of ten. To be fair..she’s a little younger than you.

Effie started to cry. “You think I’m too old to have a baby.”

“No I don’t. I just want to keep my girls safe.

Katniss came up with an idea. “There’s a hospital in District 4. My Mom works there. She could deliver the baby and if anything went wrong there would be doctors and equipment.

Peeta smiled. “Yeah, Katniss’ Mom delivered half the District. Effie that would really make your baby 12.

Katniss nodded. “Yes, and they have Capitol machines and medicine so…it would be like being born in the Capitol.

Haymitch shrugged. “The baby is due in August. You always said you wanted to swim in the ocean.

Effie grinned. “Yes, and we could visit Annie Cresta and Mother would love to holiday on the beach.

“I’ll call my Mom. Katniss said. “Is it all settled? Are you done fighting?

Haymitch and Effie didn’t even realize the kids were still there. They started to kiss and Haymitch gently put his hand under Effie’s skirt. “Are you wearing a girdle?

“Well, I can’t wear a corset while pregnant.

“I don’t want you wearing a girdle. “You and the kid need to breathe. I want you to wear slacks the rest of this pregnancy.

“Slacks?? I don’t even own any slacks.

“I’m calling a designer. Haymitch growled. “You are going to wear slacks and flats until this kid comes out.

“You can’t tell me what to wear.

“I’m your husband.” He yelled.

“That’s right so you have a say in what our daughter wears but not me.

“I’m buying her slacks too. 

“You can’t put a baby girl in slacks. People will think she’s a boy.

“I’ll get them in pink.

Katniss and Peeta headed home. Everything was back to normal in the Abernathy-Trinket house.


End file.
